1. Field
The present application relates to a light emitting diode package that is used in a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, since a liquid crystal display has advantages of thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, it is used in a monitor, a notebook computer, a cellular phone, and a large-scale TV. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using light permeability of liquid crystals and a backlight assembly arranged on a lower portion of the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight assembly includes light sources that generate light required to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), and a light emitting diode (LED).
Recently, a light emitting diode which has low power consumption and environment-friendly characteristics has been widely used.
A light emitting diode may be used as a light source of a liquid crystal display in the form of a light emitting diode package. The light emitting diode package may be of a type in which a light emitting diode chip is built in a package main body and the package main body is attached to a substrate, or of a COB (Chip On Board) type in which a light emitting diode chip is directly attached to a substrate.
The light emitting diode chip may be a red light emitting diode chip, a green light emitting diode chip, or a blue light emitting diode chip. A light emitting diode module may include a red light emitting diode chip, a green light emitting diode chip, and a blue light emitting diode chip, and may mix light provided from the plurality of light emitting diode chips to output white light.
The light emitting diode chips have light distribution in the form of a point light source, and the light in the form of a point light source is changed to light distribution in the form of a surface light source in a specific region by a dedicated lens.